1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy storing device utilizing an elastic cylinder for simultaneously storing a rotary force and a thrust.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional energy storing device whereby energy of a rotary force and a thrust are stored, an energy storing means is not usually made of a cylinder since the torsion characteristics thereof are unstable, though the construction thereof is simple. In addition, energy of a rotary force and energy of a thrust are separately stored by energy storing means exclusively used for each thereof. An energy storing device for storing both a rotary force and a thrust at the same time has not been generally used.